Clamps and clips are often used as hangers for supporting and hanging a variety of items such as pipe, lighting and heating fixtures, cables or cable trays, for example, from a variety of structural members such as beams, struts, E-purlin, C-purlin, T-bars or other structural shapes.
Often the structure supported from the clip or clamp is by means of a threaded rod, and there may be a substantial vertical distance from the clamp or clip to the structure supported, and this distance may often vary from one clamp or clip to the next. The clamp or clip may be provided with a threaded hole or a thread form engaging the threads of the rod, and the rod is normally rotated to thread it through the hole or thread form. Since the vertical distance may be substantial (several feet or more) proper positioning of the rod may take many turns, even before a final precise adjustment is made. More importantly, rotating the rod by hand is a dull, tedious and time consuming job and the ultimate cost of any fastening system is measured by the time it takes to install. If a nut is employed it too is threaded from the end and may require many turns to achieve a final position. Moreover, adjustments with installations using a lock nut may be tedious because the lock nut has to be loosened and retightened every time an adjustment is made. With some installations precise vertical positioning is important, such as with drain pipe or suspended ceilings.
It would accordingly be advantageous to have a threaded rod clamp or clip system where the threaded rod can be positioned and secured more quickly and easily.